Traditional hanger bearing assemblies include a bearing which receives a drive shaft through the bearing to position and stabilize the drive shaft. In some cases the bearing assembly can include an isolator component surrounding the bearing to absorb vibration of the drive shaft. However, in many situations the drive shaft may not be properly aligned with the vehicle chassis. Existing rotatable hanger bearing assemblies do not sufficiently compensate for such misalignment of the drive shaft, while still providing sufficient vibration-isolation features. In particular in some cases the off-axis mounting position of the vibration-isolating component degrades performance. Furthermore, traditional rotatable hanger bearing assemblies do not permit rotation once fully mounted in place, subjecting the vibration-isolating component to additional stress as drive shaft operating angles may change during operation.